


I Could Be So Good For You : Peter/Neal (a White Collar music video)

by Braid7



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video of those lighthearted moments in Peter & Neal's relationship during Seasons 1 & 2. Song by Attic Lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Be So Good For You : Peter/Neal (a White Collar music video)

[I Could Be So Good For You : Peter/Neal (a White Collar music video) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/wc.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/31/i-could-be-so-good-for-you-:-white-collar-:-peter-neal)

  



End file.
